Felicity: The Continuing Story
by Jordannn
Summary: Ben had been off fighting in the war when Felicity received the letter stating he had been wounded. Years went by without any more letters and the Merriman family believed Ben to be dead until he showed up on their front door. Felicity Ben
1. Chapter 1

Felicity brushed her red hair out of her face as she glanced in the mirror. She looked very much like a lady ought to, yet in many ways she still felt like a child. She did not delight in the things her mother thought a lady ought to, she would much rather be running through the woods, or riding her beloved Penny as fast as she could, than sitting up straight or embroidering. Her only delight came from her rides, which she took quite frequently. She was restless during the night, and often stole out to ride Penny when sleep refused her.

But Felicity loved her mother, and as out of place as she felt conversing with ladies over tea, she wanted to make her mother happy.

So with a sigh, she opened her dresser drawer and felt around for her comb.

Her fingers came across something she didn't expect to fine. Her breath stopped for a quick second as she drew out the handkerchief and carefully unwrapped it to find his whistle. It had been a year since she allowed herself to think of him, and it brought her pain as she remembered her friend. In a flash, she recalled every detail.

She was eleven when he left in the late winter of 1776. Ben Davidson was set on becoming a soldier when he was sixteen. Felicity was not happy about Ben joining the ranks. She had become pretty attached to him. Her beloved friend Elizabeth Cole had left with her family back to England, and it wasn't long until she stopped writing Felicity. It was clear that they both had different opinions and priorities. Felicity was heartbroken to lose such a close friend, but she still had Ben. "You had better write to me, Ben Davidson, if you know what's good for. And please, be careful." Ben smiled, and promised her.

They wrote each other often, and Felicity would delight every time she received a letter because she knew he was okay. But a letter she received in the summer of 1779 from Stony Point, New York changed everything.

_"Miss Merriman,_

_It is with great sorrow that I write this letter. I have had the privilege of fighting alongside your friend, Ben Davidson, and regret to inform you that he has been greatly injured. He suffers with a head wound in the infirmary, and his fate is not looking well. Ben and I have grown to be very close friends and it pains me to tell you this. He has been a very brave and honorable soldier. He asked me to write you and to include this. I am sorry._

_With Regards,_

_Priv. Samuel Johnson"_

Felicity was devastated to find out that her Ben had been wounded, but had hopes that he would recover and soon be home. Every day she waited for a letter to come from Ben letting her know that he was okay, and every day brought her disappointment. Felicity knew that Ben was led by General Anthony Wayne and of the battle in Stony Point on July 16th, but knew that there were much fewer casualties for the Americans than for the British, so she was convinced that Ben was still alive. Her parents felt otherwise. "Lissie, you have not heard anything in months," her father said. "Ben is a respectable young man; he would write to and ease your mind if he were still alive. You have to accept that he is gone."

But Felicity would not listen to the wishes of her parents. Ben was still alive. He must be.

But a year went by without a letter. Felicity was still stubborn. Ben was alive and had not written because he was too busy fighting. Felicity knew that to be unlikely, Ben definitely would have written her if he were still alive. Three years went by before she began to accept that Ben was dead.

Felicity snapped back to reality when she heard the sound of her mother's voice in the hall. It was now the spring of 1784. She was now eighteen, and the war had been over for almost half a year. It had been a total of five years since she last saw Ben's face, but she remembered every detail. She sighed again and ran her comb quickly through her hair before joining her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben turned down the road that was vaguely familiar to him. Some things were still a foggy in his mind, but he was pretty certain that he was going the correct way. When the house came into view his spirits were lifted. The sun was bright and obstructed his vision, but he remembered this place very well now. Anticipation began to pour over him as he advanced towards the house.

As he was approaching, two young women were leaving the house, and his spirits were dampened. He stopped walking and hung his head. The older of the two women had noticed him now, and called to him. "Can I help you sir?"

He looked away. "You wouldn't happen to know of the family that used to live here, would you miss?"

The young woman looked confused. "I'm sorry, sir, you must be mistaken. My family has lived here my whole life."

With that, Ben looked up and squinted in the sunlight to better see her. He raised a hand to block the sunlight and recognition came over him when he saw that her hair was red.

Of course! Why he was expecting to see a girl, he was not sure. It had been five years since he last saw her. Obviously she had grown up. "Felicity?"

Realization struck her like a lightning bolt as soon as soon as she saw his face. Her eyes grew large and she dropped the basket she held in her arms as she raised her hands to cover her gaping mouth. "Is that you, Felicity?" he asked.

"But you.......you're......" was all she could manage to get out.

Felicity could not move. So many emotions came over her at once. She felt herself about to become overwhelm by tears. Ben started to walk towards her, but stopped when he realized she was backing away from him and shaking her head.

Felicity couldn't stand there with him. She was overcome with more emotions than she had experienced in a long time. She found herself wanting to slap Ben across the face, instead, she took off running, leaving behind a stunned-faced Ben.

Ben was confused. He wasn't sure what to do. He had almost forgotten about the other young lady next to her until she said something. "So you're really Ben? And you're alive?"

Ben tried to place her. "But of course you wouldn't remember me very well. I was only six when you left for the war. I wouldn't have known you if I hadn't seen Lissie's reaction."

"Nan?" Ben asked. He remembered Nan now. "Why did Felicity run away?"

"Ben, we all thought you were dead. All of us excluding Felicity, that is. Felicity received a letter stating that you had been severely injured, and that was the last letter she ever received. Father and Mother concluded that you were dead, but Felicity would not hear it." Nan paused, and took a breath.

"Her whole demeanor changed after that. She waited for a letter every day, and was often staring out the window. She would push her food around her plate and wouldn't talk much to anyone. Ben, it was hard to see her like that. She stayed convinced for so long that you were alive, but you never wrote. Felicity pressed father to write to your family and ask them of your fate a year ago, and when his letter was answered there wasn't much left to give her any hope." Ben grimaced at this. He had dealt with his family's reaction only a week ago. It had hurt him to know that they had been in pain greiving for his loss for so long. "She had just begun to fully accept the fact that you were dead, and here you come strolling up to our front door. She's probably confused, and I wouldn't blame her for being angry. How come you never wrote, Ben?"

Ben ignored her question and asked one of his own. "Do you know where I can find her?"

Nan shook her head. "No doubt she's off riding again. She takes off riding whenever she's conflicted. None of us really know where exactly she rides to. I tried to follow after her once, but her horse is much too fast to be matched. I saw her stealing out to ride in the middle of the night once. She doesn't know that I know of her early rides. Your best bet is to wait in the stables until she returns. I must be off, Ben, but I am happy to know that you are alive." With that, Nan hurried away.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity allowed the tears to flow as she rode. She rode fast until reached her secret meadow, where she dismounted and collapsed by the edge of the pond and succumbed to her sobs. It had been a long time since she allowed herself to feel this emotional, and much longer since she had last cried. So many feelings were overwhelming her right now. She felt angry, betrayed, and sad all over again.

She wondered as to why she was crying instead of rejoicing in the fact that Ben was alive. She had never allowed herself to shed a tear or feel sad about Ben's death. She was very good at suppressing her emotions then. But now it was like every single emotion that she had not allowed herself to feel for this boy were all flooding out at the same time. _How foolish, I am being,_ she thought. _crying like this when I should be shedding tears of joy instead._ She recalled the stunned look on Ben's face when she ran away from him, and felt even more foolish. _What must he be thinking?_

Then anger flooded over her. _If he was alive this whole time he very well should have written me!_

She gave herself several moments to gather herself before mounting Penny again and heading back towards the stables.

She didn't expect anyone to be in the stables when she returned and dismounted Penny, so she was startled to hear Ben say her name. She turned around to find him staring at her, trying to find words to say.

"Oh, Ben!" she exclaimed before throwing her arms around him. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for reacting the way that I did. We all thought you were dead!" She looked up at his face. "Ben, I'm confused. Your family knew nothing of your whereabouts, or if you were still alive. Why didn't you write?"

Ben looked at her with sad eyes. "Felicity, I am truly sorry to have caused you pain. Your whole family deserves to know the truth, and I promise to explain everything. I need to speak with your father first about finishing my contract. I promised him that I would, and I intend to."

"Of course. I am so glad you're alive, Ben!" She gave him another hug before walking to the house with him.

~*~*~*~

Ben was received with warmth by the Merriman's, and Edward Merriman agreed to finish Ben's contract. The whole family was very eager and impatient to hear of his story at dinner, so Ben began.

"The first thing I remember is waking with a terrible headache in a cot. I had no idea where I was or how I had gotten there. A nurse came and attended to me, and informed me that I had a serious head wound. I had no recollection of ever obtaining the wound, or of anything of my past. I was asked if my family knew of my injuries, but I couldn't answer her. She was very compassionate and attended to me the best that she could. I learned that although my wound was severe, that I would recover.

"My health gradually returned to me, but my memories did not. But thanks to the other Privates in my troop, I found out that my name was Ben Davidson and that I was fighting under General Anthony Wayne for American independence. Apparently, I had not told any of them much about my past, so they could not tell me anything of my family. There was a gentleman by the name of Samuel that they told me I confided in, but I was informed that he had passed away from a wound to the chest not long after I was wounded.

"My attempts to try to remember anything of my past had failed, so I stopped trying. But my knowledge and opinions of the war were certain, so I continued to re-enlist and fight."

"What happened that helped you get your memories back?" Nan asked.

"I had begun to lose hope. I thought I may never gain my memory back. And my fellow soldiers did not have a positive outlook either; they said it was highly unlikely since I had gone for so long without any spark of a memory. But about a year ago, I had a dream of my family. When I awoke, I knew that it was more than a dream, it was a memory. I did not have another dream until a month later. After that, my memories gradually start to return, in flashes. Some details are still a little foggy."

"Do you remember how you had received your head wound?" Mrs. Merriman asked.

"I remember feeling a combination of alarm and fear while fighting, but I couldn't tell what had happened. I blacked out, and the next thing I remember was waking up with a bandage around my head."

There were several other questions asked by the Merriman's, and Ben did his best to answer them all. But it was clear that there were still a few details in his mind that were foggy. Edward Merriman couldn't help but notice how many times Ben glanced at his eldest daughter. Felicity had indeed grown to be a very becoming young woman, and regarded by many as the prettiest girl in town. Felicity did not seem to notice.


	4. Chapter 4

Things seemed to pick up exactly where they left off. Ben was staying with the Merrimans and sleeping in the loft above the stables.

Felicity was delighted to have her friend back, and often accompanied him on his deliveries. Ben could barely believe that the young woman walking beside him was the same adventurous girl he had left years ago. Felicity was all politeness to everyone she came in contact with, and possessed all of the knowledge and mannerisms a young lady should. She had grown up to be quite a fine young lady, and he told her as much.

Felicity frowned. "Oh, Ben! I don't feel like a lady. I don't delight in any of the activities that I should. I hate going to tea and being all politeness. I would much rather be outside getting dirty."

Ben smiled. "That's the Felicity I remember. But why do you indulge in any of these things if you detest it so much?"

"Mother and father desire me to become a distinguished young lady." she shrugged.

Ben's thoughts were otherwise, but made no reply. Instead, he changed the subject. "So, I am to understand that you are attending the ball with Andrew Collins?"

"Yes," Felicity said. "I accepted his invitation to escort me. Are you attending as well?" The invitation to the ball had been addressed to Felicity's entire family, and Felicity knew that Ben was included in the invitation as well, but was unsure as to what his opinions on balls were.

"Perhaps."

"Oh, Ben, you must come! I shall save the minuet for you."

"Then I guess I must!" Ben delighted at that thought. "I think Andrew likes you a great deal."

"Yes, I believe he does."

"What is your opinion of him?"

Felicity looked thoughtful. "He is a very respectable young man, and his family is well liked."

This was not the type of answer Ben was looking for, but he pressed her no further.

~*~*~*~

The day of the ball Ben had awoken still feeling very tired. He had not slept very well through the night. He had remembered Nan mentioning Felicity's night riding, but did not think she still indulged in it.

And he wouldn't have known that she did if it weren't for Penny being spooked by something, when he heard Felicity quietly calming her. She had returned from one of her rides and was as quiet as a mouse. Ben couldn't fall back to sleep for a long time. How had she managed to be so quiet? How many times before now had she stolen off unnoticed while he was sleeping there?

His questions would have to wait. He was busy with work all day up until the ball. Ben was hesitant to attend the ball; he did not dance very well and still did not know very many people in town. But Felicity pressed him to go.

He rode with the Merriman's and stood alone in the ballroom until Felicity arrived on the arm of Andrew Collins.

Ben noticed that many heads turned when Felicity entered the room, including his. He knew she was beautiful, but seeing her in the gown she was in underneath the ballroom lights enhanced her beauty. Ben couldn't help but stare. Felicity seemed in gay spirits. She noticed him and smiled and waved.

Andrew Collins' eyes immediately followed to see who Felicity was waving at. They narrowed a little when he saw Ben, and Ben thought he detected a slightly threatened look. Ben did not know much about Andrew, except that his family was considered high society and well liked. He was obviously interested in Felicity, and Ben did not think he liked that very much. He did not know enough about him, and felt very protective of Felicity. He was, indeed, considered like family to the Merriman's.

But Ben was beginning to doubt that his feelings towards Felicity were strictly platonic. Was it more than that?

"Ben?"

Ben hadn't noticed that Edward Merriman had been standing beside him.

"I'm sorry?"

"I inquired about your family."

"They are all in good health, thank you."

Mr. Merriman had a thoughtful look on his face. He opened his mouth to ask Ben what had preoccupied his thoughts, but was interrupted by his eldest daughter. "You two look very handsome. Ben, I believe I promised you the minuet."

Ben smiled and bowed to Mr. Merriman before joining Felicity on the dance floor. Edward Merriman's watchful eyes followed after them.

Felicity smiled as the dance began. "I am glad that you came tonight, Ben."

"I am as well. You look lovely, Felicity."

Felicity smiled again, and color rose to her cheeks.

Andrew Collins glared at Ben throughout the dance with a very perturbed look, but Ben took no notice. His eyes were on one person only. He had almost completely forgotten what he meant to ask her.

"How often do you take off riding in the middle of the night?"

Felicity frowned. "You must have heard Penny last night."

"You didn't answer my question."

Felicity paused a few moments before shrugging. "I have difficulty sleeping sometimes. I get restless, and I can't stand just laying in bed trying to force sleep upon myself. So I go for a ride, and it seems to help."

"Do you go every night?"

"Not anymore. I sleep more often these days."

"How long have you been doing this?"

Felicity looked up at Ben. "Since I received that letter from your friend."

"Samuel..." Ben looked pensive. "Would you mind showing me that letter sometime?"

"Certainly."

"Felicity, the next time you want to take off riding, would you come and talk to me instead? Don't worry about waking me up. It's not safe for a girl to be riding alone that time of the night. I'll ride with you, if you really want to ride."

Felicity smiled. "You wouldn't be able to keep up with me."

"Felicty--"

"Ben, it's perfectly safe. I am fully capable of watching out for myself. Besides, Penny is much like my own watch dog."

"Felicity, please, it would ease my mind. If something were to happen to you..." Ben didn't finish his sentence. "Please, promise me?"

Felicity's eyebrows came together. Finally, with a sigh she said "Okay, Ben. I promise."

Ben looked into her eyes until she was looking back. "Felicity..."

But Ben was cut off. The dance had ended and Andrew was back at Felicity's side pulling her away. This time Ben noticed the cool look Andrew gave him. Ben was almost thankful that he had taken Felicity away. He wasn't sure exactly what he was trying to say to Felicity before he was cut off, and he wasn't sure he would have wanted to finish his sentence. There were many emotions running through his that he did not understand.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity tossed and turned in her bed, but she knew that no matter what she did that she would not fall to sleep. It was one in the morning. She promised Ben that she would wake him before she took off riding, but she wanted to be alone. Felicity smiled to herself. Ben was like the big brother she never had. "He'll never know." she concluded, when she decided that she would go out after all.

She tiptoed into the stables and did not make a sound as she led Penny out into the night. Once she was outside, she mounted Penny and took off as fast as she could. The wind rushed by her and the world became a blur. Riding Penny was exhilarating. It took her mind off of anything that might be troubling her and replaced it with delight.

It wasn't long before she reached her secret meadow. She had come across it during one of her night rides. She had been riding through a wooded area and found a clearing. It was a small meadow with a pond. She fell in love with the place. She would often lay in the middle of the meadow, lit by the moonlight, and gaze at the stars. It was such a peaceful place.

It was much darker tonight; the moon and stars were hidden by a thick layer of clouds and made it very difficult to see anything. Felicity lay in the field for several moments. She wasn't even sure what was troubling her, but she knew that she was troubled over something. Or confused. Perhaps both.

Felicity sighed and rose to leave. Her meadow was not quite as inviting tonight without the starlight. She started to walk back to where she had tied off Penny when her foot caught on something. Her ankle twisted beneath her weight and she crumpled to the ground.

Felicity panicked. Her ankle was throbbing. She couldn't move. She lay on the ground silently crying and cursing herself. What if it was broken? Felicity felt foolish. _Of course, something would happen to prove Ben right, after I promised him I wouldn't go riding alone,_ she thought._ I should have known better than to go riding on a night this dark._ She stood up the best she could and hopped over to Penny. The distance back to her house seemed much longer when she was hobbling next to Penny and using her for support instead of riding her.

When she had finally made it back to the stables, she could no longer stand. She fell to the ground and called out for Ben. Ben awoke immediately and rushed down to Felicity. His heart sank as he saw Felicity lying on the ground crying with her hands on a very swollen ankle. "Please forgive me, Ben. I'm so sorry I broke my promise."

"Never mind that. Tell me what happened."

"I tripped on a rock. It was foolish, I should have known better than to ride on a cloudy night. Do you think it's broken?"

Felicity sat up. Ben tried to be as gentle as he could while examining her ankle, but she still winced. "Are you mad, Ben?" she asked.

"I'm...disappointed." Felicity's face fell at this. "Why couldn't you wake me?"

"I......I'm sorry, Ben. I'm a silly, stubborn girl."

Ben smiled. "Yes you are. You always have been rather stubborn." Felicity smiled back. "I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure that your ankle is sprained. It needs to be wrapped and elevated. I'll go fetch some bandages from my sack."

Ben ran up to get the bandages and was back by Felicity's side wrapping her ankle within a minute. "So, that is the same Penny you rescued years ago?"

"The very same. She's so fast, Ben. The fastest horse I have ever ridden. It's so exciting to ride her!"

"May I ride her sometime?"

Felicity laughed. "No. Not alone, that is. She's a stubborn horse, Ben, she won't let anyone but me ride her. But if I am riding as well you can." She frowned. "I suppose that won't be anytime soon though."

Ben chuckled. "No, you might need at a few weeks of rest until your ankle heals, Felicity."

Felicity smiled at Ben. "What?"

"You call me Felicity."

Ben looked confused. "Well, that _is_ your name, right?"

"Yes, but everyone else calls me Lissie."

"Would you rather be called that?"

"No, I like hearing you say my name."

"I think Felicity is a beautiful name, and it suits you." Felicity's heart swelled at this. "You know what this reminds me of?" Felicity shook her head. "The day you wrapped my leg over by your grandfather's property."

Felicity laughed. "Yes, only now the roles are reversed, and I'm the foolish one."

"You called me a coward that day." Ben lowered his head. "Felicity, I _am_ a coward."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there were times...during the war...when I felt so afraid. I would see people around me dying, and I just wanted to go home. I felt like such a coward, I should have wanted to stay there and fight for my country."

Felicity put her hand on his cheek. "Ben, you don't have to be brave all the time."

Ben placed his hand over hers and looked at her. "For you I want to be."

His eyes grew dark with emotion then. He was so close to her. If he just moved his head a little...

Ben was cut off when Penny whinnied and startled them both. They both laughed. "Felicity, you should return to bed. Your ankle needs to be elevated, and at least you could get a little bit of sleep. I'll carry you up, you shouldn't be walking."

"I don't want to wake my parents."

"I promise to be as quiet as a mouse."

And quiet he was as he tiptoed through the Merriman house and carried Felicity to her bed. He arranged her pillows so her ankle was elevated. He turned to leave, but froze when he spotted his whistle on her dresser. "Samuel sent you that...Felicity, do you have his letter?"

"It's in the top drawer."

Ben opened the drawer and found Samuel's letter on top of a stack of all the letters he had written to Felicity while he was in the war. He sat on the edge of Felicity's bed and silently read the letter. "Do you remember him well?" Felicity asked.

Ben nodded. "I remember him very well now. He was four years my senior. He was very kind. I was a rather shy young soldier, but he was so easy to talk to. He often had something encouraging to say. We grew very close."

"You must miss him."

Ben nodded. "He was engaged before enlisting. He often spoke of his 'Darling Anne.' He spoke of her so affectionately; he made her sound like a queen. I was too young to fully understand love, but I was envious. I wanted to find what he had found."

"Poor Anne, she must have been devastated."

Ben's had a faraway look on his face. Felicity felt pity for him, having lost a friend that had become so dear to him. "You should try and sleep. You can at least get a few hours before the sun rises." Ben paused before kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, Felicity."

"Goodnight, Ben."

Felicity fell to sleep thinking of Ben's lips, which she still felt against her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity was miserable for the next couple of weeks. Her parents had awoken the next morning and found Felicity in bed, and called the doctor immediately. The doctor examined Felicity's ankle and told the Merriman's that it could take up to four weeks for her ankle to heal, and that she was to stay off of it. Felicity was not in good spirits at this. She did not want to be cooped up in the house for _four weeks_! Mr. and Mrs. Merriman were not thrilled to hear how Felicity had obtained the injury, but were thankful to Ben for his assistance.

Felicity saw little of Ben during the next two weeks. Edward Merriman's store kept Ben busy all day, and the only time he was able to see Felicity was during dinner. But Felicity often had a faraway look during dinner; Ben could tell that her mind was preoccupied. He longed to talk to her and find out what was bothering her, but they scarcely could ever get two minutes alone since she could not leave the house.

Felicity was indeed conflicted. Her thoughts were often of Ben. She knew that she loved Ben, but was unclear as to what that meant. She had always considered him like an older brother, but perhaps her love was not platonic. She found herself thinking of his kiss often, and felt butterflies in her stomach every time she did. But she was convinced that Ben only thought of her as a little sister. She had no idea how wrong she was.

Andrew Collins paid her a visit one day, and Felicity was flattered at the gesture. She thought that maybe she could force herself to like this man who so clearly liked her, but quickly changed her mind when it was clear that he desired to boast of himself more than inquire after her health. Felicity's mind was made up concerning Andrew Collins, and she said as much to her family after he left. "That Andrew Collins is an arrogant snob!"

Felicity was still restless during the night, and desperately longed to ride Penny again. Two weeks after her injury she decided she could take it no longer. She stood up out of bed and found that she felt no pain in her ankle. She was overjoyed. She walked down to the stables and her ankle still felt pain free, and she resolved that it was healed. The sky was clear and the moon was bright. It was a little past four. She whispered through the darkness. "Ben? Are you awake?"

Ben had indeed been awake; conflicted with the same feelings she had been conflicted with. He sat up. "Felicity? What in the sam hill are you doing walking?" He got up out of his bed and ran down to her.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, Ben. I think that it's healed. And I can't sleep."

"Felicity, even if you feel that it is healed, it may not be. And you don't want to irritate it."

"Ben, please," she begged. "You have no idea how useless I feel. I _need_ to ride. You can ride with me."

Ben couldn't help but chuckle a little at how desperate she looked. "Alright, Felicity. Let's go."

Felicity jumped in excitement. "Careful, Felicity." Ben warned.

Felicity mounted Penny first, and then Ben. Penny seemed a little irked that Ben was riding her too, but softened immediately when Felicity calmed her. They rode together, as fast as they could. Felicity's heart was beating fast from a combination of the thrill of the ride and the feel of Ben's arms encircling her. When they reached Felicity's meadow and dismounted Ben was nearly breathless. "You were right! What a thrill! Penny might be the fastest horse I have ridden as well!"

"Can you see why I missed riding her?"

Ben nodded. "This place is beautiful. How did you find it?"

"By accident one night when I was riding. I had no idea it was here. Once I found it, I came here every night. It's very serene."

"Indeed."

They sat by the lake, and talked for a long time. Felicity asked him questions about the war and his family. They talked of horses, the weather, the country, balls...they seemed to cover every subject except their feelings for each other. They were both avoiding that subject. They sat in comfortable silence gazing at the stars for several moments until dawn. "Perhaps we should head back, Felicity."

They rode back to the stables in a flash. Ben dismounted Penny and placed his hands around Felicity's waste to help her down. When her feet touched the ground, he did not remove his hands. Had her eyes always been this beautiful?

Their faces were just inches away. Ben could feel her breath. Was that his heart that he heard beating so loudly? Felicity's stomach did flip-flops as he slowly inched his face closer to hers...

"Felicity! There you are!"

Felicity and Ben jumped at the sound of Nan's voice. Nan could tell she had just interrupted an intimate moment and tried to suppress a smile as she explained herself. "Mother wanted me to fetch you. She was worried when she woke and found you gone." With that Nan turned and left.

Felicity glanced at Ben before she started toward the house. She tried to hide the disappointment on her face, but it showed.


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity's parents were not pleased that she was walking around on her ankle, but after having the doctor examine it and say that it was healed they allowed her to ride again. Felicity was very pleased with this. She rode Penny for the better part of the day, up until it was time for dinner.

At dinner time, Felicity did not dare to glance over at Ben. She felt she could not control her emotions, and that her eyes would give her away. Instead, she stared at her food the entire time and barely said a word to anyone. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts and feelings that she barely heard a word anyone else said.

Ben was preoccupied as well. He found it very difficult to look away from Felicity. He was bewitched, and he knew that he was in love with her.

After dinner, Ben retreated to his loft. Felicity was on her way to bed when he father stopped her. "Lissie, my dear, what is it that is troubling you?"

"Nothing, father."

"You are lying, Lissie."

Felicity sighed, but did not say anything.

"Would a certain young lad in the stables have anything to do with this?" Mr. Merriman asked. Felicity looked up at him with a surprised look. "Don't think I haven't noticed, Felicity."

"We are very good friends..."

"I have seen the way he looks at you, Lissie. He does not see you as merely a friend. There is love in his eyes."

Felicity could not say anything, but her heart swelled at this.

"Ben is a very respectable young man, Lissie. If you love him, as I believe you do, you ought to tell him."

With that, Edward Merriman kissed his daughter and wished her goodnight before retiring.

Felicity went to bed with a lot on her mind, and could not sleep. She was indeed in love with Ben, but was afraid of telling him. What if her father was wrong? What if Ben did only see her as a sisterly type?

But she could not take it anymore. She had to go and find out. She jumped out of bed and hurried down to the stables, where collided with Ben. "Oh, Ben, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have been running so fast."

"It's quite alright. Looking to sneak off on another night ride?"

"No. Not exactly..."

"Is something troubling you?"

Felicity looked down and nodded. _Why should I feel so nervous? _she thought.

"I am conflicted as well." His heart quickened as he took Felicity's face in his hands and looked at her. "Felicity, you must know. I can't keep my feelings from you any longer. And if I was right in sensing that you were disappointed this morning when Nan interrupted my attempt to kiss you, then you feel the same way." At that, Felicity did not try to suppress herself from displaying her emotions. "I was interrupted twice before, and I don't intend to let any interruptions stop me from kissing you this time."

Felicity's pulse quickened and her stomach started doing flips as their lips finally met in a wonderfully magical way.


End file.
